Cruel and unusual punishments
by XaShi
Summary: Crossover with Harry Potter, Escaflowne, and various other shows. this involves group thearpy and crazy Syco-i-a-trists(sp?) Enjoy!


_Disclaimer_: I do not own any thing but Raven, she is my psyco-i-a-trist. :_ Screams of pain and begging are heard in the back ground_: Shut-up! I said be quiet! Damit Raven stop:_ the screaming and begging_ _stops_: Thanks! Now on with the show . . . err story!

C&UP

A beautiful young girl with long black hair and a tiny waist is found sitting at a large wooden desk. Smiling sweetly she looks out of the window and down to the street 27 floors below. She watches as the cars, buses, taxis, and the occasional cyclists went about their daily business. As she sat watching, she wondered about her new client, or clients. These boys all held the belief that they were more than a hundred and could not die. She is then pulled out of her musings by a knock on her door she checks her watch and realizes that her new client must have arrived.

"Enter, please." She calls out.

"Miss. Fleur?" a teenage boy with a one meter long braid asks as he enters the room.

"Yes, that is I. You may call me Raven," she lowers her voice. "That way I can lure you in with a false sense of security and . . ."

"Excuse me; I didn't hear the last thing you said."

"Oh, um, it was nothing I was just re-remembering something I was supposed to do for tomorrow." Raven recovered quickly. "Please sit down wherever you feel most comfortable."

Duo looks at all of the available seats. The first chair he sees is a small wooden chair, which looks as if it may collapse at any moment, facing the corner. The corner walls have crayon scribbles all over it and writing in a purple crayon that reads 'KILL ME NOW!' in childish hand writing.  
The second chair is a big puffy sink-in-able chair. This chair is resting right beside the large window and looks as if it might fall from the open window at any time. The window is the type that goes from the floor to the ceiling and is roughly half the width of the room.  
A third chair is sitting in front of Raven's desk. This chair is an electric chair. Nuff said.  
The last chair is a plastic pastel blue 'preschool' chair that stands at two and a half foot, and it sits right besides Raven's chair.

Duo hesitates then starts walking to the preschool chair.  
As he is making his way over Raven smiles and calmly asks, "So, how would you like to die to day?"

"WHAT?" Duo shouts and jumps back; this is his first session so he does not know that this is how Raven always starts her sessions. Duo stares at Raven as if she is crazy, but she just looks at her patent calmly. Duo stammered, "You . . . you . . . psycho! How the hell did you become a psychiatrist?"

Raven looks around in a paranoid way before leaning in closely to Duo and whispering, "Only they know."

Duo looks questioningly at Raven. "Who's 'They?'"

Still leaning forward Raven points up to the sky. "Them." (scene changes and shows a photo of the earth. a space ship passes by the earth and the scene returns to Raven's office(1). Sitting up Raven instantly loses the paranoid look and conversationally asks, "So, how is Heero? I know life must be hard on him."

Duo blinks at her in surprise. "Um, how do you know Heero?" he asks.

Raven looks at Duo and answers in a misty voice, "They told me." Once again she quickly returned to a normal tone of voice. "So . . . Duo, your files say that you are suicidal. Is this because Relena Peacecraft is always molesting Heero or, pulling him into broom closets, empty class rooms, bedrooms, linen closets, random rooms, behind trees, bushes, flowerbeds, under beds, and closed doors just so she can try to rape him?"  
Murmurs to herself, "Nymphomaniac whore."

Duo sits there shocked that she knows all of this, "um. . . no . . . not really. Actually the reason I am suicidal is because I can't seem to die no matter how many times I try to. Something always interferes."

Raven looks genuinely upset, "Now that's horrible! Here Duo take this dagger and attempt suicide if something or someone comes to stop you from dieing I will do my best to stop them. Okay!" She smiles energetically and hands a rusty, but sharp, dagger to Duo.

Duo rolled his eyes and snatched the dagger out of her hand, he was certain that the minute he slit his wrist Miss. Fleur would push some hidden button and doctors and nurses would run in and save his life. Sighing Duo cast a suspicious glare at the sexy young women before he quickly slit the important veins in his wrists and just for good measure Duo cut his jugular veins to. As Duo's heart beat slowed he gave a sigh and smiled as death came to finally take his life.

END CHAPTER!

HA

HA

HA

HA

Just kidding.

plz don't be mad at me :_Hides behind a cute little teddy bear:_

Raven smiled sweetly as she watched Duo cut himself, lose a lot of blood, and pass out onto the floor. Just as she was about to call the morgue to remove her latest client andDuo's blood flowed back into his body and his wounds healed, not even leaving a single scar.

"Well . . . that was disappointing." Raven mumbled to herself then a little louder "Duo I believe that shall be enough for to day. I have scheduled you for another session in one week. Same time, same day. Is that okay with you?" She said as she ushered Duo out the door, not even giving him time to respond as she closed the door in his face.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Duo stood there wondering, _what in hell and heaven just happened,_ he then walked down the stairs and out the door. Once out side Duo paused and looked up at the 27th floor of the building and wondered once more what had happen, _Well it is something odd I must investigate later. Oops!_

"Out of my way you insipid fool!" A young teen said as he cruelly shoved Duo out of the way.

Duo glared at the back of the haughty teen as he ascended the steps to the ' Psycho Tower', as everyone called the building, the aggravating boy obviously had a superiority complex.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

(1) This is from Foamy by Ian Mathers; if you like my stories then you will love Foamy. A link to his web site is on my author information page (BE WARNED LANGUAGE NOT SUTEABLE FOR YOUNG MINDS)

Reveiw an' stuff.


End file.
